


In Search of Andraste's Blessing

by therealmnemo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Andraste Statue, Angst and Fluff and Smut, DA Weird Shit, F/M, Fertility Issues, Happy Ending, Miscarriage, Old Wives' Tales, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: While Hawke goes to help the Inquisition, Anders goes on a quest of his own. An old Andertale he remembered from his mother has him searching out a very specific statue on the Anderfel border.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmett/gifts), [Ithinkitsdashing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkitsdashing/gifts).



> This was literally supposed to just be my foray into statue bang and then it got angsty and then it also got me into serious headcanons about how healing mages discover pregnancy and.. anyways.. here. have this *hand wavy thing*
> 
> (If you're curious, this is loosely based on a statue that I saw online once of a guy laying down and people would rub its crotch so much that it was a completely different color than the rest of the statue.. and I was like.. yep... this is applicable.)

Anders is me,  
and for my wyf,  
who I do luv  
with all my lyf,  
I travel far  
away from hom  
the statu found  
I fuk the ston

     -Foxnonny

 

_“You’re pulling my leg, Mina.”_

_Anders sat at the table watching his mother give her friend a soft smile before she ruffled his hair._

_“I promise you, it wasn't for lack of trying all these years. I thought it was an old silly Andertale until I stood in front of her. I rubbed her belly--with both hands just in case!-- and finally this little one came along. Light of my life.”_

_Anders grinned and ducked his head at how proud his mother was._

 

The memory of his mother talking about that statue is why Anders now moved swiftly along a ridge that led to a small abandoned chantry among the western Anderfel border.

Hawke had told him to hide as she rode off into the distance towards Skyhold. When he passed through Orlais, Justice helped ward off the familiar scratch of Corypheus in his mind. It helped that he needed to go further.

If the world managed to make it through this ordeal, he and Hawke were finally going to settle. With the Circles gone, and the World hopefully no longer needing its Champion, whatever years they had left they wanted to spend them together. Anders wanted to do something more, he wanted to give her a family.

It would have been easier if he could just say the Taint had stolen his fertility, but being a Healer in this instance was not kind. He knew better. Twice in Kirkwall he had felt those stirrings of life within Hawke and both times they were expelled before eight weeks had passed. He kept that knowledge to himself, she didn't need the additional heartache.

He couldn't hide the third and last time. When they fled Kirkwall, that spark had been approaching its third month. On a rainy night, in a tent somewhere in the forests of the Free Marches, Anders held and healed Hawke through the anguish and the pain.

She didn't want to talk about it, so they didn't. The only change in their live were new precautions; but those didn't stop the looks she gave the small children in the villages the passed through. The way she would light up if she got to hold or entertain any of them. He wanted to give that to her, and this was his last hope.

His mother's story didn't leave much to go on. When he asked the locals on his path, most had no clue what he was talking about. The people of the smaller villages had his answer. A few of the women shook their heads when he told them the reason for his pilgrimage. They kept telling him that it needed to be the mother to rub the belly of the statue, it was not going to work for him. He just nodded and smiled, offered any healing in return for their information, and carried on.

And now that he stood in the center of the empty Chantry, he realized that they could be right.

The statue of Andraste was barely worn and lay among a bed of wilted flowers; evidence that women often made their way here still. The detail in the smooth marble was exquisite, the only sign of her use the disappearance of those intricacies over her abdomen. Years of women praying while laying hands on Andraste have left the area smooth and slightly discolored; as if life itself was blooming in the inanimate woman.

As he looked over the stone, he realized what he needed to do. Years ago he sat in a basement in Vigil's Keep testing his young Warden stamina with another likeness of the Lady Andraste. He’d make this just about as close to a fertility ritual as he could get by rubbing the statue in a similar fashion.

He hiked up his robes and crawled up onto the dais where Andraste rested. Memories of his more deviant tastes combined with the desperation and his love for Hawke had his cock stirring when he settled over her marble hips. He placed a hand reverently along her stomach and imagined it belonging to Hawke. The fantasy of the stone bump swelling with life pulled a small moan from his lips as his other hand freed his aching arousal; the cold temperature of the stone turned the moan into a sharp hiss. A quick pull from the fade and a warm slick coated his hand as he spread it over his cock and the smooth marble skin.

"Alright, sweetheart. I'm half-tempted to believe that your husband's ire is the reason I'm here to begin with--Ah!--" his hips jerked forward as he wrapped his hand around his length. He closed his eyes and rode the sensation of fucking into his hand, superimposing a vision of Hawke over the blessed Lady.

“Please,” his voice wavered as he pressed his cock against the marble woman. His other hand gripped the stone dais as he leaned into the first thrust. “I would have brought her here if I could, but I can’t and I swear-” A long moan cut off his plea as he curled his hand around the length as it slid against the stone. “She deserves the world, -ah,everything. Please let me give at least this to her. She's given so much.”

In his mind’s eye he saw her face; the lines etched by the pain of losing her parents, her siblings, their child…

“Too much,” he whispered. He stopped briefly, opening his eyes to blink away tears. After a few deep breaths, he focused on the face of the sleeping Lady.

“Give her this. If not for me, please make this work for her.” His eyes fell shut once more and he picked up the steady pace. He wasn't here to test his youthful endurance; the sooner it ended, the better.

Anders imagined Marian beneath him, spread out and giving him the same wicked smile that she wore their first night together in Kirkwall. The sweetest noises that would pour from her lips when he pressed his body against hers; when he rocked deeply into her.

His last plea came between stuttered pants as he raced towards climax.

“I’ll do anything... I'll, Maker, I won't even wank until I see her again. I won't look at your wife’s visage again with anything but...but reverence…shit-”

His eyes flew open as his seed spilled over his hand and the discolored marble stomach.

After catching his breath, he pulled cloth and waterskin from his pack to clean up his mess. He eased off the dais, righted his robes, and stood beside the Lady Andraste’s face that lay in permanent slumber. He offered her a slight bow.

“Thank you, my Lady. I would not have come if my need was not great. I hope that she’ll have cause to thank you as well.”

  


* * *

 

 

Anders watched as Marian chased them along the garden. Two identical towheads who were all awkward limbs as they dashed away from their mother. He braced himself as they changed direction and caught them around their waists as they tried to run past.

Their giggles and cries of “Daaaad” were music to his ears, but what made it all worth it was the look on Marian's face as she watched on.

“Come here, love,” he called out. Her face lit up as she ran to them...Without slowing down..

Thud.

Marian collided with the three of them and pulled them to the ground, attacking the twins with tickles before turning back onto Anders.

“For the love of Andraste, Hawke,” he groaned as he tried to protect his sides.

“Quite literally,” she quipped.

The joke was met with another, equally pained groan.

“You think if we go back and I boff her, we’ll get triplets?”

“Hawke, no.” He rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his amusement.

“As much as 'Hawke’ only does 'yes’, this right here is all I’ll ever need.” She grinned as she gathered the twins in her arms. “Thank you, love.”

Anders pulled his family into his lap on the grass and held them close. He thanked the Maker and his wife silently, as he had every day for the past six years. “It was worth it, sweetheart. Every day, every thing...You are worth it. I love you.” And with a tender kiss to each child, “I love you all.”

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things.. my tumblr bae Foxnonny totally entertained me while I was writing this and not only gave a memetastic intro, but is wholly responsible for the 'Literally' joke at the end. I thank Corza and Pike for doing the final read before it went up. Thank you to Nikki66 who is the creator of the original Mina in her own fic and I honestly consider her to be Anders' canon mom now... and of course, to MisterWiggums... there would be no Statue discourse without you <3


End file.
